unofficialsolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Solarpedia
Welcome Welcome to the unofficial Solar System Wiki! We are a collaborative wiki about the Solar System, the gravitationally bound system comprising the Sun and the objects that orbit it, either directly or indirectly. Of those objects that orbit the Sun directly, the largest eight are the planets, with the remainder being significantly smaller objects. We are currently over articles and files, and you can help. We are hopefully just on the verge of becoming a comprehensive Solar System encyclopedia and need everyone's help. Here, feel free to edit or create a new page. Anything relating to the Solar System is allowed. In addition, the Milky Way page is included. Here's how you can help! Just type the title of the page you want to write in the box below, and start editing. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Solar System Navigation Image:SolarSystemNavigation.png #The Sun circle 0 0 90 35 The Sun #Mercury circle 112 18 6 Mercury #Venus circle 153 18 8 Venus #Earth and the Moon circle 203 8 4 The Moon circle 194 18 8 Earth #Mars and satellites circle 239 13 3 Phobos and Deimos circle 233 18 8 Mars #Ceres and the asteroid belt # - by placing the rectangle code for the asteroid belt AFTER Ceres, Ceres is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 271 18 8 Ceres rect 256 0 288 35 The asteroid belt #Jupiter and satellites circle 316 18 15 Jupiter circle 329 5 6 Moons of Jupiter #Saturn and satellites circle 372 18 10 Saturn circle 381 7 6 Moons of Saturn #Uranus and satellites circle 418 18 9 Uranus circle 427 10 6 Moons of Uranus #Neptune and satellites circle 471 10 3 Moons of Neptune circle 462 18 12 Neptune #Pluto, satellites, and the Kuiper belt # - by placing the rectangle code for the Kuiper belt AFTER Pluto, Pluto is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 508 13 3 Moons of Pluto circle 504 18 8 Pluto #Haumea and satellites # - by placing the rectangle code for the Kuiper Belt AFTER Haumea, Haumea is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 539 13 3 Moons of Haumea circle 535 18 8 Haumea #Makemake # - by placing the rectangle code for the Kuiper Belt AFTER Makemake, Makemake is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 564 18 8 Makemake rect 492 0 573 35 The Kuiper Belt #Eris, Dysnomia, and the Scattered disc # - by placing the rectangle code for the Scattered disc AFTER Eris, Eris is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 601 14 3 Dysnomia circle 597 18 8 Eris rect 574 0 610 35 The Scattered Disc rect 611 0 635 35 The Oort Cloud circle 611 0 635 35 Tyche desc none Main Pages *Solar System Poll What planet is your favorite? Mercury Venus Earth Mars Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Chat Featured Article Featured articles are articles that are considered the best ones that the wiki has to offer, articles can be featured after being voted on polls, as determined by the contributors. Coming Soon! Solar System The Solar System is the gravitationally bound system comprising the Sun and the objects that orbit it, either directly or indirectly. Of those objects that orbit the Sun directly, the largest eight are the planets, with the remainder being significantly smaller objects, such as dwarf planets and small Solar System bodies. Of the objects that orbit the Sun indirectly, the moons, two are larger than the smallest planet, Mercury. Read more... >>> Affiliate Wikis Category:Solar System